


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

"Uncle Harry?" The small, ginger-haired girl climbed into his lap just like a mountain goat. 

"Yes, Jeanie?" He stroked her hair softly, missing her grandmother, his _friend_ , acutely. 

"How come you and Uncle Severus are my uncles?" 

Harry stalled, trying to find a way to explain that he and Severus were her father's godfathers and it was just easier to say 'uncle', and when he finally found the words, she looked at him with big brown eyes and said, "Will you buy me an ice cream, Uncle Harry?"

"Of course, love. Grab your cloak and Uncle Severus, and we'll go."


End file.
